The prior art is replete with electronic devices that support wireless data communication. Wireless medical devices are useful for patients that have conditions that must be monitored on a continuous or frequent basis. For example, individuals with Type 1 diabetes and some individuals with Type 2 diabetes use insulin pumps to control their blood glucose levels. An insulin pump is one example of a medical fluid infusion device that can be designed to support wireless communication with other electronic devices, computer-based systems, or medical system components. For example, a wireless-enabled insulin pump can be configured to support any of the following functions: wirelessly receive control commands or instructions from another device; wirelessly transmit pump status data and/or patient data to another device; wirelessly receive glucose data from a continuous glucose sensor transmitter component; and wirelessly upload/download configuration data, updates, or settings from a server system.
Ideally, wireless medical devices should be designed to be relatively immune to electromagnetic interference and, conversely, should be designed to minimize the emission of unwanted electromagnetic radiation. In this regard, wireless devices must fulfill certain international standards and regulations related to the management of electromagnetic emissions, to ensure compatibility with neighboring electronic devices. Electromagnetic interference is a complex mechanism that takes place at different levels, including the chassis, circuit board, electronic component, and device level. Radiation sources typically include conductive trace coupling, cables attached to circuit boards, components such as chip packages and heat sinks, power busses, and other elements that can provide a low impedance current path.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an efficient and effective approach to handle electromagnetic emission of a wireless-enabled electronic device, such as a wireless medical device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.